


We All Dream Of Peace and Love

by LazySloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Family Bonding, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Kidnapping, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySloth/pseuds/LazySloth
Summary: Harrys summer after his 4th year is horrible. Little to no news from the wizarding world, little to no information coming from people he thought were his friends, and absolutely nothing from one Albus Dumbledore. With anger running through him, Harry decides to put his foot down and stop letting people use him. When he finally makes it onto the train for Hogwarts, he knew he wouldn't be leaving to go back to the muggle world, come hell or high water. He just had not expected things to turn out in his favor, though in a way no one would have thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 51
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Its been in my head for a while, and now that the world is going to shit, I have to much time on my hands. This is not beta checked or spell checked past the basic word spelling check. Let me know what you think. I will try to update weekly if not sooner.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared up at the peeling paint on the ceiling of the bedroom he was given. The Dursleys might have let him have it, but that didn’t change the way they treated him. He turned onto his side, wincing at the pain radiating from his back. His uncle had been harsh when he found out that he had not cleaned the back deck. Well, he had, but then Dudley had tracked mud and what else all over it.

Closing his eyes, he started to drift off until he was almost asleep.

Flash of green and he was bolting up, scream just barely held in. Breathing hard, he looked out the window and saw the rear lights of a car. The head lights must have triggered the nightmare, and therefore left his heart racing and sweat dripping down his back.

Standing up, he walked over to the empty cage on his run down dresser, and started cleaning it. His room though sparse and shabby looking was clean and organized. Being locked up for days on end, he had to do something to keep himself from growing crazy.

Pausing in his cleaning, he glanced out the window, hoping to see a white bird. He had sent Hedwig out on sending letters to his friends. Though all the replies he had gotten back had been almost blank. All the questions he asked, all the information he wanted, was never sent back. Always the same thing,

_“Mate, can’t say much, been doing chores but might see you soon.”_

_"Harry, I am so sorry, but I can’t say much. I don’t know anything anyways.”_

_“Harry, just be patient. Remus and I are working on seeing you soon.”_

This was the last bunch of letters he would be sending out. No more would he be begging for things. He was tired of always being shut out of everything, even though he was always the one facing Voldemort, always putting his life on the line saving the people who no one else would. Turning back to the cage, his eye caught onto the notebook open to the latest entry.

_The anger has been bleeding through more. Scar itches all the time. Last night dreamed that I was torturing Wormtail, He wanted information on something, an area in the Ministry._

Closing the notebook, he placed it into the drawer of his bedside table. He had been recording anything that he got through whatever connection he had with Voldemort. Tom. Whatever he felt like calling him at the time. His mood had been erratic these last few weeks. Ever since he had gotten back to his relatives, after the tournament, after Cedric....

He wasn’t going there. _He wasn’t_. He saw it enough when he closed his eyes at night. Tapping at the window startled him out of his thoughts. Hedwig ruffled her feathers, as though she knew he was upset and mad that he wasn’t letting her in to comfort him. Opening the window, he smiled as she nestled on his shoulder and preened his hair. Glancing at the one letter attached to her leg, he sighed. He wasn’t expecting much with this, but his heart still sank at the words.

 _“Harry, mate Hermione and I have been busy with chores. We don’t really have time to write everything down. But again I think we will be seeing you soon.”_ And under that was Hermiones tidy writing. _“Harry, like Ron said, we have been so busy. Hope to see you soon. Remember to do your summer homework, as I don’t think we will have time to do it once we meet up.”_

Crunching it up in his hand, he grits his teeth against the pain of the lack of response from his supposedly best friends. Tossing the parchment to the side, he threw himself on his bed, wishing it would break, he wanted to break something. Anything. This frustration, this anger in him, would not be easily shoved away.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep before the sun rises, as he could start to see the dusting of pink in the sky, he stood back up, checked on his luggage, and got dressed for the day. He heard the alarm going off in his aunts’ room, and stood ready with his sparse toiletries. As soon as he heard the last lock on his door fall, and his aunt opened the door, he rushed to the bathroom with her harsh “10 minutes boy.”

Washing his hair as he brushed his teeth, one hand for each, a trick he had to learn to save time. He made it out with maybe 40 seconds to spare. He quickly filled the 2 bottles of water and headed back into his room. He shut the door just in time to avoid his uncle. He could hear the pounding of his footsteps as he neared the room. Breath held he waited as they stopped outside his door, and let it out as he heard the locks being set back.

This early in the summer break, his relatives tended to leave him alone. If he could prove that he could hold in his “freakishness” they would start to let him back out around the second week. Looking at the calendar, it would probably be tomorrow that his aunt demanded him to cook breakfast or lunch. Never dinners on Sundays, as that was family time for them. He was shoved into his room, with maybe a stale cheese sandwich.

* * *

It was in fact another week before Petunia came to his door one morning, after Vernon had left for work, that he was left out. A list of chores was shoved at him and he got to work, happy to be out of his room and doing something. Hedwig was starting to get annoyed with how much he was cleaning her cage. Once he was done the indoor section, he headed outside into the hot summer sun to begin weeding the front garden.

2 hours later, he stretched his aching back as he put away the mower. He felt a lot better getting some hard physical labour done, as it helped him keep his mind on one thing and one thing only. Not passing out. Walking over to the hose, he turned it on and sprayed the garden and grass, to stop it from browning. He checked to see if his aunt was around, not seeing her, he turned the hose on himself and gasped at the cold water encased his overheated body.

Knowing he had about another 2 hours before he needed to be home and starting on dinner, he put the hose away after drinking his fill. He looked around and saw that most of the people on the street had been hiding inside with the record breaking temperature. Knowing he probably wouldn’t be running into anyone, he started heading towards the park located a few blocks away. There was a sing set he enjoyed sitting on and letting the time pass. Sometimes he would swing as high as he could and let his imagination go wild. As the swing took him forward he would force his mind to think he was taking off on his firebolt and was racing away from this horrid place.

Stepping over the parks border, he saw that he wouldn’t be alone this time, as there was another kid swinging. As he stepped up, taking the swing on the far side from them, he saw that the kid was crying. Looking closer, he could see why. His nose was crooked and blood coated the front of his shirt, neck and mouth. His arm, that he held on his lap, looked crooked and.... Harry couldn’t place it, but something over all was wrong.

The kid looked up, and smiled through his tears. “Hey,” was whispered through cracked lips, causing a scab to break open and bleed sluggishly.

“Hey, are you ummm.... do you need help?” Harry asked, not really knowing what he would do to help.

The kid looked into his eyes for a long time, long enough to make Harry start to feel uncomfortable. Well more than he already was.

“No, well, not the help you can offer. Just yet.” A small smile formed on the face. Harry was confused, Help he couldn’t offer yet? Looking closer, he saw that the kid looked to be about 4 or 5. Bloodshot green eyes looked out through lank black hair. He looked familiar, but when Harry tired to place him, he got a bit of a sharp pain behind his eyes. Almost at the location of his scar.

“Hey Big D, isn’t that your freaky cousin?” a shout from behind him startled him, and he looked behind him. He saw his cousin, Dudley, and his gang marching towards him. Turning around to warn the kid to run and hide, he saw that the swing was empty and moving slightly. Shaking his head, he thought that the kid must have run as soon as he heard the shout. Sighing he got up to face the group of morons.

Dudley sauntered up, well as much as he could, seeing as he weighed probably the same as a baby killer whale. He shoved Harry down and stepped on his chest. “What are you doing here freak? Mom said you had chores to do today.”

“Hey Dudders, or is it Big D now?” Harry sarcastically asked, even if it did come out wheezy. The weight on his already injured ribs wanted to leave him breathless and crying, but he wouldn’t give this stupid bastard the joy.

The foot dug in hard. “Shut up freak. Wait till I tell dad you have been to the park when you know you’re not allowed.” Dudley had gone a bit red in the face at being called Dudders, but it was probably more in anger than embarrassment.

Wincing at the added pressure, he slumped down and looked away. Better to let them think they had him beaten down, then take more injuries.

Dudley let him up, but once he regained his feet, shoved him down again among the laughter of his gang. Harry just sighed and stood up and made sure to step back, out of any of their reach. Looking at the sun starting to sink, he knew he should start heading back in order to start on dinner. “Well this has been fun, but I need to get back and start dinner. See you soon _Big D_.” Making sure to say the last part as sarcastically as he dared he started to walk home. Hearing footsteps behind him, he looked to see Dudley and his gang splitting up, probably hearing dinner and thinking they should get home to eat. Probably to keep up the energy to beat down people half their size, and a fourth of the size of his bastard cousin.

“So how is that freak school of yours? Is that where you met your boyfriend?” came the sneered question from Dudley.

“My boyfriend?” Harry asked, not really paying attention. He was to absorbed in watching the coming rain clouds. He thought it was supposed to be sunny for the whole week, with clear skies during the night.

“ _Oh Cedric, please Cedric don’t leave me! Not Cedric!_ ” Dudley taunted in a high pitched voice. “I hear you screaming his name at night.”

Harry whipped around, pulling his wand out and shoving it between the rolls on Dudleys neck. “ _Never say that name again_. You don’t get to talk about him.” Harry shoved it harder, making him wince and pale.

“You’re not allowed to do any of that freakish stuff, mom and dad said so. Said you wouldn’t be able to go back to all the other freaks.” Dudley paled more, starting to sweat. Harry forced himself to breath, he calmed enough to shove his wand back into his pocket and turned and walked towards the tunnel that would bring them out onto Privet Dr. In his angry haze, he didn’t realize how dark it got. Unnaturally fast.

Once they entered the tunnel, Harry started to feel cold. Dread filled him, and not just because of the cold and what he thought it meant, dread filled him because thats what Dementors do. They take your happy feelings away. He didn’t have many at the moment, but enough to notice that this wasn’t right. Pulling out his wand he turned towards his cousin.

“Dudley, I need you to run when I say run ok?” Harry saw that Dudley looked almost like he was crying. “What are you doing Potter? Stop it!”

Grabbing Dudleys wrist, he started to pull him through the tunnel and shockingly his cousin allowed it. He made it just halfway when he saw the flowing black robes of his worst fear. Grabbing his wand tighter in his hand, he went to turn around, only to see another one at the other end of the tunnel. They were trapped.

“What are you doing here? You’re not allowed here. Leave.” He tired to sound confident, but it probably came out as a plea.

“What are you on Potter? There is no one there, now stop this now or I will tell dad to lock you up for good!” Dudley had started to pull his wrist out of Harrys hold, but Harry just held tighter. He hated his relatives, but he wouldn’t let his cousin get his soul sucked out of him, even if he thought he probably didn’t have one.

“They’re dementors Dudley, cant you see them?” Harry shouted, trying to think how to escape.

“There is nothing there, now STOP IT!” Harry felt a punch hit him in the face. He fell and hi wand went flying out of his grasp. Getting up he frantically looked around for it, spotting it halfway between him and one of the dementors. Ignoring the pain in his face, he sprinted to his wand and grabbed it just as the dementor took hold of him and towered over him, forcing his face towards its black hooded face. Peering around as much as he could, he saw Dudley in the same position. Thinking on any happy memory he could, he closed his eyes to focus. He could hear his mother screaming, sounding far away, but getting closer. He thought about his friends, but the sting of betrayal ruined those thoughts. Sirius? That also had a similar sting. He couldn’t think of anything! Just as he was about it give up, a song came to mind, a rocking sensation. Focusing on it, he remembered a song, sung with a beautiful voice.

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” he shouted, and was almost blinded as white light filled the tunnel. By the time he was able to clear his vision, he didn’t see the dementor that had him, so he turned to send his patronus to help Dudley when he noticed that his cousin was already standing up and looking around. Knowing the dementors were gone, he turned to thank his patronus but froze.

He expected to see the stag, his fathers’ animagus form, but instead he saw a snake and a panther. Not 1 stag but 2 completely different animals. Losing his focus in the shock of that discovery, they faded away. He kept staring at the spot they disappeared until he was grabbed and shoved against the wall of the tunnel.

“Freak, you are in for a world of pain! What the fuck was that? What did you do? What were those animals!” Dudley was up in his face, almost spitting in his anger.

“Dementors, they tried to suck our souls out. Those animals, they were the spell to send them away,” Harry was still shocked, he didn’t know what was happening. He barley felt the pain of landing on his butt when Dudley let him go. “Im telling Dad. You’re going to regret everything.” With that, Dudley left the tunnel, to go home and start making Harrys summer that much worse.

* * *

Harry slowly changed positions. When he had gotten home, he was grabbed and shoved up the stairs by his uncle. The next 3 hours was full of pain. He never knew his uncle could keep going for so long. The lashes on his back had finally stopped bleeding. He probably could have gotten away with just an hour, but shortly after he returned, an owl had swooped in and hit Petunias favourite vase and smashed it. The letter he had gotten was not a shock, but still, it hurt to hear that he had been expelled from Hogwarts.

Gasping as his back hit the corner of the stairs, he tried to get into a more comfortable position, however the cupboard did not have much room.

When his uncle had just started going ballistic about owls, another one came soaring in, this time hitting Vernon in the back of the head. It dropped a letter on Harrys lap, and flew out before anyone could react. Vernon grabbed the letter and tore it open.

“Don’t leave the house? You bet your freakish ass you wont be seeing the light of day for weeks if I can help it.” He threw the letter at him, and Harry scrambled to read it before his uncle decided to take it back.

_Harry, please stay inside your relatives house. Headmaster Dumbledore is working on reversing the expulsion. Dont do anymore magic. Maybe seeing you soon._

_Padfoot_

_Dont cause anymore trouble_? He was being attacked! What was he supposed to do? Let his soul be sucked out? Harrys anger only lasted seconds before a foot caught him in the side and he curled up in pain.

Vernon had kicked, punched, whipped him with his belt, and anything else he could do. He thought he probably had some broken ribs, and maybe a fractured arm. His ankle hurt, but he knew it was only sprained. He had been shoved back into the cupboard, however that was over a day ago from what he could hear from outside. He heard the Dursleys get up, and head out for the day. He had blacked out and only came to when He could hear them saying good night and heading to bed. Now he was waiting on them waking up, hoping his aunt would let him out soon, at least to clean himself up. He had, in his unconscious state, soiled himself to his shame. He tried to clean up as much as he could, going against the pain and working in a small space.

Unfortunately for him, his aunt didn’t let him out, his uncle had been the one to drag him out when he got home that day. He had dragged him outside, and shoved him to the grass. A cold wave of water covered him and in his pain induced state, he gasped but couldn’t fight back. After what seemed like hours, he was finally freed from almost drowning and picked back up. His uncle dragged him to a new shed that had been built since he was last outside.

“This is where you will stay until we need you boy. “ and with that, Harry was thrown into the shed, and the door slammed shut. Feeling around, he was a little surprised that the floor was just a tarp that covered the ground. He had more room now to move, however it was only enough to maybe straighten out and have his feet flat on one side and his head pushing against the other. In the corner was a bucket, full of cold water. He also noticed that there was a bag of semi hard bread and some of the granola bars that Dudley refused to eat. Knowing they wouldn’t be this lenient with food, he knew he needed to ration this as long as he could.

He dug a corner out, noticing the shed had been built with a foundation in the ground. So he wouldn’t be able to escape through digging a tunnel. He had heard a lock click when the door was shut so he wasn’t even going to waste the energy to check the door. Laying down, he got as comfy as he could, and decided to use this time to try to rest and heal as much as he could. He hoped he wouldn’t get an infection from his wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so second chapter is up. Sorry, I had planned to have this up yesterday but I got the new Animal Crossing and got sucked into that. Not beta'd, nor spell checked. I do not own anything in regards to the Harry Potter universe. Any feedback is appreciated and leaving comments and kudos are very welcome. Im on the fence if I want to have Sirius and Remus on Harrys side or adding the bashing tags for them.

Chapter 2

3 weeks. That was how long he was kept in that shed. Kept in the dark, hot, and stinking shed, the only breaks he was given was when Petunia had come and thrown a little food at him, twice, both during the night. He was about to start banging on the walls and begging his relatives to let him out, when he heard the lock being pulled out and the door slammed open. He cried out when the sun hit his face. It burned after being in the dark for so long. His uncle probably planned it for that.

“OK freak your time is done. Clean this up and get to your room. You will not be let out until you go back to your freak school.” Vernon ordered in a violent whisper, promising pain is Harry didn’t follow his instructions to the letter.

Wincing while getting up, he limped to the door and picked up all the things in there on his way out. There wasn’t much, he had just run out of food 2 days ago, and water the day after. He had been so careful with how much he ate and drank, but as he stared at his body, he could count the ribs and all the other bones in his body. He had stripped down to his overly large underwear to help with the heat.

Groaning in relief as he entered the cold house, he slowly made his was to his bedroom. Just before he turned into his room, his aunt pointed to the bathroom. “Wash your entire stink off. I don’t want this spreading in the house. Clean clothes are already there. Throw those ones away.” She shoved a garbage bag at him and he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She didn’t give him a time limit; she probably was ok with him taking time to clean himself. He probably stank like a garbage dump. Well living in your own shit and piss for 3 weeks would do that to you. Stripping off what he had on, he shoved it into the bag and tied it shut. He put it outside the door and looked at himself in the mirror.

He almost started crying. His hair was greasy, even more so than Snapes. His bones stuck out everywhere. The weight and muscles he managed to gain last year were all gone, and he looked like one of those poor kids from those commercials on the telly. Closing his eyes, he turned to the shower and let the cool water run over his body. He grabbed an old cloth and used the soap that was kept under the sink for him. The water turned black, then brown, and finally clear. He washed for as much as he could knowing he probably wouldn’t get a wash again anytime soon.

Drying off, he looked back into the mirror and noticed the shower made him look even worse. His hair was still lanky, probably because he had no nutrients in his system, and now that all the dirt was washed off, he looked like a pale skeleton-like zombie. The dark circles under his eyes were now stark against his pale face. The only colour to him was the red lines across his back and hips, the scars that his uncle had given him. He could even see the large one, from when his uncle hit him with the buckle end a few times.

Heading into his bedroom, he noticed the empty owl cage. Hedwig! He had forgotten about her! Where was she, was she OK? Did the Dursleys hurt her? Feeling like he was going to faint, he realized he was hyperventilating. Moving to the window, he glanced outside and sighed in relief. Hedwig was look at him from a branch just across the street.

She flew into the room, and he fell to his knees as he grabbed her, hugging her to his chest. Finally he started to cry and now that it started he couldn’t stop. All he could do was try to smother his sobs into Hedwigs feathers. She cooed at him, gently nipping his ear, trying to calm her boy. She just let him hold her and cry.

Hours later, Hedwig was munching on some owl treats and Harry was curled up in the corner of his room, knees hugged to his chest. He knew he was slowly breaking down; he just couldn’t seem to care. The 3 weeks in the shed had almost destroyed his anger and what was left was hopelessness. He heard the door flap open and a bowl placed on his floor. Knowing he needed to get some food in him, he crawled to the bowl and ate the cold chunky soup right there, sitting by his door. When he was done, there was still some left, but he couldn’t stomach so much when he had not had this much food in weeks.

Dumping some of the veggies into Hedwigs food bowl, he placed the bowl in the hallway through the flap. He laid on his bed and rubbed his full stomach, thinking on what he should so next. He was just about to doze off when an owl soared through the window and dropped a letter on his chest and flew back out, not waiting for a reply or food. Sitting up, he opened up the parchment and read it with his heart pounding in his chest.

_Harry,_

_You have a hearing for use of underage magic on August 15th. We will come get you when its time for you to leave your relatives. Hoping you are having a relaxing summer, take care._

_Remus_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. A hearing? He had use magic to save himself and his cousin, surely they would help them realize he had no choice. He looked at his Calendar, not really knowing what day it was, but assuming it was at least July, as it had been July 8th when he had started his _punishment_. Glancing to Hedwig, he walked over to her and rubbed his fingers along her neck. “Hey girl, would you be able to help me? Would you be able to find a news paper with todays date on it?” Her amber eyes looked at him and she ruffled her feathers as if she was insulted that he needed to ask if she could. Flying out the window, Harry watched her head towards the denser part of Surrey.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything until they came and got him, he pulled his trunk out from his wardrobe and sorted out his summer homework. He had actually taken his time and referenced his books. He really had little else to do. The only one he was sure he wouldn’t do well on was his potions paper. No matter what he did, Snape would always mark him low. The potions master hated him, hated him from day 1 and Harry didn’t know why. He had read his book, and looked forward to potions. It seemed it was similar to cooking, which he actually liked to do. But Snape had ripped that joy from him when he asked him questions he couldn’t remember coming across in his book.

Sighing, he went over them one last time before placing each one in a book to keep them safe. He grabbed his charms book, and started reading. He had never told anyone, but he had enjoyed charms just as much as DADA, but everyone expected him to always prefer DADA over everything. He thought he might even have enjoyed potions more, but again, Snape made sure that would never happen. Grabbing a quill and ink, he made notes in the margins of the book on thoughts and ideas, he might have to grab some extra books on spell crafting. He would have to do it fast and before anyone noticed. Hermione, while he loved her, would be to nosy about it and he felt that this should not be shared with anyone.

He had always had these..... _feelings_ when it came time to think of sharing something. For example, he didn’t want to tell anyone he had already finished his summer homework. He pretended to do the last minute scramble with Ron on the train. It was like an itch, an instinct to keep some things close to his chest, while some times it told him to share other things.

Hearing wings, he closed his book and looked up just in time to have Hedwig fly in and drop a paper on his head. Snorting at her, he grabbed it and looked at the date. July 30th.He would be turning 15 in a few hours and he had not even realized it. Decided to take him mind of the wizarding world, he read a few of the headlines for the muggle paper. Eye catching on a small article about an electrical fire in an orphanage, he read that 5 children had died, and 20 others injured. The 5 dead had been all under the age of 6 and had shared the room where the fire had started.

Turning the page, he read about the farms and how they were affected by the heat wave, how kids had been seen vandalizing property. The description of 2 of the kids seemed to describe Dudley and his friend Piers to a T. Dreaming about calling in an anonymous tip, he had just enough time to shove the paper under his blanket when he aunt opened the door.

“We are going out.” She stated, looking like she smelled something nasty.

“Oh, OK,” Harry started to get up. “Not you freak, Vernon, Dudders and me. We received an invitation to a garden award ceremony and are having supper there. You are to stay in your room and not get into anything,”

Harry sat back down and looked at her with a straight face and said, “Well with the locks on the door, I don’t think I will be going anywhere, but I will try my best to stay in my room.”

She sneered, but didn’t reply, just slammed the door and he heard her closing all the locks on his door.

Laying back down, he debated whether he should sleep or keep up the tradition of waiting till midnight to sing himself Happy Birthday. Deciding to leave it to fate, he laid there just letting all his thoughts enter and leave his mind. Not really concentrating on any one.

* * *

He was starting to doze off when he heard a thud and then a curse. Thinking he might have been dreaming he laid down and went back to not thinking when heard his door crack open. Sitting up and grabbing his wand off the bedside table, he checked the time and knew it wouldn’t have been the Dursleys. They had only been gone about 2 hours. Listening carefully, he heard voices, then a loud crash. Jumping to attention, he slowly walked to the door, and peeked out. Not hearing the voices anymore, he quietly walked down the hallway towards the stairs. When he neared them, he peered around the corner and saw about 5 silhouettes at the bottom.

“Hiya Harry!” a womans voice said.

Harry held his wand up, and was about to ask when the same voice grunted and 2 of the silhouettes fell down. “Damn these muggles and their hallway furniture. Someone turn a light on!”

After hearing some shuffling, he heard someone flick the light on and 5 faces were looking up at him. 2 he knew but the other 3 were strangers. “Professor Lupin, Professor Moody!” Harry smiled, and shoved his wand in his pocket.

“Harry,” Professor Lupin smiled up at him, however the smile slid off his face when he got a better look at him. “Harry are you ok? You look sick.”

“I'm fine professor, honest. Just haven’t been getting the best of sleep, you know with the whole tournament thing and the heat.” Harry didn’t want them to know about the shed. His insides froze at the thought of anyone knowing he spent 3 weeks in there.

“Kid! What if we had been death eaters!” Moddy shouted at him. He turned and limped his was into the kitchen. “Grab me a glass of water!”

Harry smiled at the commanding tone, knowing he never really got to meet this Moody, as the one he knew _had_ been a death eater. Following, he grabbed a glass and noticed the smashed plate on the floor. Looking up he saw a woman with bright pink hair glancing at it then up and him, a small embarrassed smile on her face.

“So Harry, how has your summer been?” Lupin came up behind him and took the glass. He turned the tap on and filled it, putting it on the table while looking at Harry with worry in his face. “This is Tonks, the gentleman over there by the window is Kingsley,” a man with dark skin turned his head and nodded, before looking back out the window. “And the man over there is Diggle.” The small man waved erratically, a large smile on his face.

Harry smiled at each person and then looked back at Lupin. He was looking Harry up and down and the longer he looked the more worried he became.

“Professor Lupin, I am fine. Just need to get out of here and back with friends.” Harry dismissed, “Hey Professor Moo-“ Harry cut himself off as he watched as Moody took out his magical eye and plopped it in the water. Once it was floating still, it whizzed every which way, making Harry a little sick.

“I’m fine Potter, though stop with the Professor nonsense. Didn't get to teach you much, did I.” He grunted as he looked at Harry with his normal eye.

“Well it’s nice to see you guys but you need to leave soon, the Dursleys are back soon, and they will blow their heads off if they see you here.” Tonks smiled at Harry, shaking her head.

“They wont be home soon, I made sure of it. I sent them to this random place about a 4 hour.....what is it they use to travel? Drive? Well whatever, they are still on their way there and wont be back for at least 6 hours.”

Harry laughed realizing how pissed off they were going to be, only to come back to an empty house. “So are you guys my way out?”

Lupin smiled and nodded as he waved his wand. Turning around Harry heard some clanking from his room and soon his trunk and Hedwigs cage came soaring into the kitchen. Smirking at Lupin Harry asked, “how did you know I was all packed?”

Lupins smile turned sad and looked at the floating trunk. “Lily tended to always clean when stressed out or didn’t want to think about all the bad things going on. I noticed you tended to have more of your mothers personality than James. Don't tell Sirius I said that, he would string me up if he knew.”

Harry felt a pang, not sure if it was learning more about his mom or if knowing Sirius wouldn’t like him if he wasn’t like his dad. That was one of Harrys most secret fears, one he would never share. Constantly thinking, does Sirius see me as Harry or me as a new version of my dad? Would he love me if I was nothing like my dad? These thoughts had been plaguing him since just after the first task last year, when Sirius had gotten mad at him for not wanting to risk Sirius coming to Hogsmeade, telling him James would have thought it fun.

A light tap on his head made him turn and see Remus holding his firebolt out to him. “We are flying out of here, just waiting for the signal for the all clear.” Harry smiled, he had been wanting to fly since the start of summer, as he didn’t get any in with quidditch being cancelled and everything. Being chased by the dragon in the first task didn’t work. Moody stood up, picking up the glass of water and took it to the sink, he dumped it over his hand to catch the eye. Waving his wand over it, looking like it was dried, put it back in. Harry had to turn away before he gagged. He still heard the ‘shliiiick’ of it being put in and barley held it in.

“Moody, what the hell?” Tonks groaned. “Dont do that in front of people, its disgusting.”

Moody just smirked at her and walked to the window. Harry peaked behind him just in time to see purple sparks in the sky. “Alright boys and girls, thats the first signal. Everyone got everything? To the back yard and mount your brooms!”

They formed a line, each holding a broom. “Alright boy, follow me and keep in formation. If one of us dies, the rest go on. A back up team is at the halfway point just in case we need them.”

“Moody! No one is going to die.” Tonks scolded. Turning to Harry she smiled and shrunk his trunk and owl cage. Shoving them in his pocket, he gripped his broom tight and zipped up his sweater. He knew from experience that even if it was boiling on the ground, once you hit a certain altitude, the temperature dropped fast. Mounting his broom, he jumped when green sparks light up the sky and Moody shouted for them to take off. Feeling the freedom of flight, he angled his broom to ascend and flew behind Moody.

* * *

It seemed like they had been flying for hours, his hands where almost ice and frozen to his broom. His teeth where chattering so hard he felt that they would break any moment. They had gone of course apparently when Moody said they might have been followed. Along with having to fly around cities, this trip seemed like it would never end. Finally Tonks shouted at him. “Moody you utter bastard, we are freezing to our brooms. We have to go a bit lower and STOP FLYING OFF COURSE!”

Harry was glad she was the one who said it, as she seemed more comfortable scolding the man then anyone else was. Moody didn’t say anything but Harry noticed they did start to descend. When they got out of the cloud cover, he noticed they were over a small town. Landing in a rundown park at the end of a street, Harry welcomed the heat wave as his frozen limbs started to tingle and defrost.

Turning around he inspected the houses of the street. They were all attached, as most houses were in neighborhoods like this one were, however there was an empty plot between 10 and 14. Thinking it weird, he wasn’t really paying attention so when something tackled him, it threw him to the ground and before he could yell, a dogs tongue was slobbering all over his face. Laughing he tried to shove it off, but it wasn’t until Remus helped that he was able to sit up and smile at the dog.

Finally being around people he knew and a change of scenery, all the anger he had at his godfather and friends seemed to disappear. Feeling a little lighter, he saw Remus scolding the dog, but the fact that he was trying to hide his smile ruined the whole thing.

“Padfoot, what are you doing out here? You need to stay indoors. I know you were excited for Harry to get here but you should have been patient.” Remus gave up as he saw Sirius wasn’t paying any attention. His sole focus was on Harry and trying to get closer. Harry stood up and laid his hand on Sirius, grinning he asked, “Where did you come from?”

Moody grunted as he stepped between him and Remus to shove a piece of parchment under his nose. Squinting he could make out a sentence.

_The location of the headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, and even a short one at that. Due to the whole COVID thing, I have more time on my hands, but thats because I had to stop working at one of my jobs. The one which I was paying Uni with. I had to make some changes in my life and somehow come up with the money to pay for tuition and text books. This came at a really bad time as I am taking 2 courses for each summer term. That means I have to come up with more money in a smaller amount of time. 
> 
> I wanted to get a chapter out and I wanted to keep each chapter a certain length but I had to make a choice, either another week before an update or a shorter update. Anyways please enjoy and leave any feedback. This has not been beta'd or checked over. I literally just type in a word doc and the past it here. Also I dont own anything in this story as all Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling.

Chapter 3

Harry looked at all the people gathered into the kitchen, most unknown to him. He did recognize some of the elder Weasleys, as he saw Bill at the Quidditch world cup, and Charlie from pictures around the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table talking with Mrs. Weasley and 2 men he didn’t know. Moody pushed past him and thumped down into one of the few free seats. Harry stayed where he was until Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him towards the far end of the table where he finally laid eyes on the person he was desperate to see.

“PRONGSLET!” was shouted and then Harry was picked up and tightly held. Harry wanted to be angry at Sirius but with this welcome, he might give Sirius a chance to explain. He was never really welcomed like this anywhere else, not even Ron and Hermione. Hermione would usually get after him for his hair, or asked if he did his homework. The worse ones was where she told him all about her trip, telling him he should check out this or that, knowing he would never get to go. Ron just mainly complained about his family, or how much Mrs, Weasley was after him to do his homework. This usually lead to an argument between the 2 and Harry was just left to stand there trying to mediate between them.

Sirius held Harry out at arm’s length and frowned when he looked him over. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the floo activated and Dumbledore walked out. Though Sirius made Harrys anger cool, seeing the headmaster brought back everything and then some as he never acknowledged him when he walked by. He made sure to say hello to all the adults, but he just brushed past Harry.

“Albus, Harrys here! I was thinking maybe he could sit in the meeting tonight?” Sirius smiled while he pulled out a chair and started to push Harry into it.

“Do not even think about that.” Mrs, Weasley shouted. “He is just a child, not even had his OWLs yet. Harry, dear, Ron and Hermione are upstairs if you head up there I will call everyone down for supper.”

Before Harry could even argue, she was ushering him out the door and Albus was talking to Sirius with a hand on his shoulder, as if he was keeping him in the chair. Before he knew it the door was shut in his face and he was surrounded by silence in the hallway. Knowing it would be useless to fight; he looked around and went towards the doors leading away from the stairs. He wasn’t in the mood to face the others yet. Looking at the other 3 doors in the hallway, he headed towards the one farthest from the kitchen.

Turning the knob, he half expected it to be locked but it turned and he pushed the door open. Inside was something similar to a living room, but covered under years of dust it seemed. Walking in and shutting the door behind him, he went to look at the fire place where he could see some moving pictures. It was one of his favorite things about the wizarding world, as it gave him more of a glimpse in time than muggle ones. He could mimic the movement of his parents without even looking, as he had watched them so often. He also learned a few things about them that no one would have told him. For example his father tended to push his glasses up his nose a lot; almost all the pictures of him had the motion. His mother tended to tuck her hair behind her left ear and not her right.

Picking up the first one on the mantle, he saw a family of a mother, father and 2 sons. The eldest one, looking to be about 12, seemed to be scowling at the camera, and he noticed the father fisting the back of his shirt to keep him in the frame. The other boy, the younger of the 2 as he looked 8 or 9, was smiling at the camera and Harry could make out the mother petting his shoulder as if she was proud. He almost believed that maybe the mother was loving except for the quick glare she shot at the older boy, before the picture started to loop back. The father didn’t seem to move at all, just neutrally looking at the photographer.

“That was the last family photo I had, before Reggie, Regulus that is, started making friends with people that, well… people my parents approved of and I didn’t.”

Harry spun around and looked at Sirius with a guilty face but he only snorted and put his arm around his shoulder and pointed to the next one. “This one is of my parents wedding; it was a disgusting ceremony from what I heard. The pictured also supports that theory.” The one he was pointing to show a young beautiful woman who sneered at everything she set her eyes on and a man who, just looked at the camera with a neutral look. “Match made in hell if you ask me. Mum loved the whole pureblood thing, and dad just wanted a quiet life where he could have his heir and spare and leave them to the woman. He didn’t step in much with us, except when the old hag would use curses on us when she thought we were misbehaving.”

Over the next 15 minutes, Sirius went over the history of the photos before waving his wand and dusted off the couch. He sat Harry down and stared at him for a few moments before he grabbed his chin and lifted his head up and looked at him at every angle he could.

“Why did you not write me about anything this summer? Albus said not to ask you why, as he said you were trying to keep low, but it looks like you had a hell of a time with your relatives .”

Harry stared at him in shock, “Sirius I _did_ write you. I told you about what was happening but you just told me that Dumbledore was fixing things and to stay out of trouble!” Harry tore his head away from Sirius grasp to stand up and glare at him. Sirius let him, as he seemed to be just as shocked as Harry. They stared at each other, Harry breathing heavily and Sirius looking unsure.

“Harry you have not written anyone, from what I heard. Even Ron and Hermione said you didn’t send them anything?” He seemed to end it as a question. Harry dug into his pockets and pulled out his trunk, placing it on the floor he looked at Sirius, who only waved his wand and the trunk grew to normal size. Opening it up, he heard a knock on the door and the voice of Albus Dumbledore floated through.

“Sirius are you in there? Molly said supper should be soon. I would also like to talk to you about young Harry. He seems to be troubled, I think the link between him and Lord Voldemort is affecting him. We must be cautious.”

Sirius stared into Harrys eyes, he put his hands on his shoulder and winked.

“Sorry Albus, just trying to clear up some books I don’t want the kids to touch. You know the history of my family. I think I saw Harry head up stairs, do you want some help looking for him?”

Harry sighed and relaxed, the pounding in his head from holding his breath caused him to miss Dumbledores reply. Shaking he let Sirius push him down onto the couch and kneel in front of him.

“Hey, Prongslet, listen to me. Your dad….. he was more than just a friend. He was pretty much closer to being my brother than my own blood brother,” he looked to the side and said, almost to himself, “No he _was_ my brother.” Look back to Harry he continued, “James loved you, you should have seen his face when he held you for the first time. He looked like his whole world was in his hands, and when he passed you to me, I understood. You were such a wrinkled potato, but when I looked at you, I just knew, I knew you were part of my family.”

Harry listened, trying to not hope, he wanted to believe that Sirius was really on his side, but he just couldn’t trust anything. The thought must have shown on his face, as Sirius cut himself off and looked devastated. He pulled out his wand and straightened his back, “I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic _and my life_ , that I want what is best for Harry James Potter. I want him to be happy and healthy. I swear that I love him like my own son, and that nothing can change that. Nothing, not even if he said he no longer wanted to fight in any war, if he wanted to leave and become a circus clown in Brasil. I will always be on his side. So mote is be.” Light flashed in the room and Harry could feel…… _something_ brush his mind. However that all took a backseat to the awe that Harry felt on what Sirius had just done. He had come across magical binding promises like that when he was reading on charms.

Tearing up, he shot off the couch and tackled Sirius to the floor. His godfather had just made the most binding promise to him. Sirius could _die_ if he went back on his word.

Sirius laughed and pulled Harry onto his lap. “Believe me now Prongslet? When your dad asked me to be your godfather, I couldn’t agree fast enough. Never doubt my love for you. _Never_.”

Harry just basked in the comfort of having someone who would die in order to help him. He was just about to get up and sit back up on the couch, as he was feeling a little claustrophobic sitting on someones lap, but froze when he felt Sirius pull aside the neck of his shirt and froze. That was when Harry remembered that he still had the marks from his uncles beatings. Pulling back in alarm, he saw that Sirius had frozen, his arms still shaped from holding him with his left hand in mid air from where he had held the shirt.

He felt a crackle in the air, something similar to what he felt when he let his anger get out of control. Sirius eyes looked darker than normal and they looked to staring at nothing.

“Harry, I want you to be honest with me. I will not judge, nor get angry at _you_. However please tell me why I just saw _whip marks on your shoulder_.” Sirius wheezed out. Harry felt like something was stuck in his throat. Usually he had baggy clothes to hide from everyone during the summer, and during school he just applied glamours.

“Harry,” Sirius whispered. “Do your relatives…. Do they beat you?”

Harry swallowed the automatic reply of ‘no of course not’ by force. This maybe was his chance. Could Sirius be his ticket out of that hell hole? Would anything change if he told the truth about how much he hated it there and how much they hated him? He mind flew through all the worst case scenarios, that, no matter what he said or how much he bagged not to be sent back, they would do just that. Send him back. Like every summer.

Staring up at Sirius, he opened his mouth, not sure if he was going to make the biggest gamble of his life, or keep lying to those around him.

Feeling the gentle breeze against his mind, the same one from when his godfather had made the vow, he knew that if he didn’t do it now, he never would and he would be sent back again and again. Either until he turned 17, or he died, by their hands or Voldemorts.

“I spent the last 3 weeks, before coming here, locked in a shed with little to no food or contact. This was after Vernon beat me. I…” taking a breath and steadying himself, he continued. “My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. I tried to tell people before but I was either told to not lie, or punished when they found out. No one tried to stop them. I begged Dumbledore not to send me back every summer. But no one would listen.”

Sirius stood up and pushed his hand through his hair. The crackling in the air seemed to grow and Harry soon found it hard to breath. Was Sirius mad at him? Would he think him weak and pathetic now? In the midst of his panic, he felt a hand in his hair and looked up. Sirius, with tears in his eyes, said the one thing he always wanted to hear:

“You are _never_ going back there, even if I have to kill someone myself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait. I started University back up and with the pandemic, my mental health has been gradually getting worse. I have had absolutely no motivation for anything, and the stress of paying for uni out of pocket has actually affected my physical health. Let me know what you think about this chapter and stay healthy.

Chapter 4

Harry took a while to settle into his new routine at his Godfathers house. It took a bit of talking on the night he arrived, but Sirius pulled through for him and said that Harry could use his little brothers room, as he had cleaned it out that day. Ron was ok with this as it left him to have his own room, saying he could always hang out with Harry during the day. Harry felt angry at his friends but Sirius said to give it time, until they could get proof of what he was doing. So his days went as follows:

He would wake up and use the small bathroom attached to his room and get ready for the day, then he would have Hermione knock on his door, and then come in without him inviting her and drag him out. She would go on about the summer homework and berate him about not finishing it. Then they would go downstairs, without Ron, which Harry found weird, and had breakfast. Sirius would be up and welcome him with an excited ‘PUP COME SIT WITH ME’ and drag him into a seat next to him. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley would have the children start cleaning some of the rooms. She wanted to clean the room Harry and Sirius talked in, but Sirius said that it was a family room, blood locked to only let family in. They would break for lunch, then go back to cleaning. Once Mrs. Weasley said they were done, Sirius would ask if he could steal Harry and exclaim that he had found some stuff from his and James’ school years.

Little did anyone know, Harry, Siruis, _and Remus_ would gather in Sirius bedroom to talk. Harry was unsure at first about having his old professor in, but Sirius swore that he was worth trusting. When everything was explained to him, Remus demanded Harry stop calling him Professor or Lupin. It was either Remus or Mooney. The time they spent in that bedroom was a heaven in this house. They talked about what Harry had grown up in and how to get him out of the situation. They couldn’t come up with a working plan, as Sirius was the only guardian Harry wanted, but as he was a wanted criminal, it wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon.

During the week leading up to his hearing, Sirius complained that he just needed a chance to clear his name. Harry was trying to think about how to prove Wormtail was alive when he got hit with an idea.

“Why don’t we just ask for a hearing?” Harry asked, just thinking out loud.

“Harry, who would we ask? The only people who would listen are not in a position that they would be able to do anything. All the Order members are in lower positions.” Remus explained. He was lying on the bed with a book on his chest. He had tried to read it, but Sirius kept sending a colour changing spell to the pages. Sirius was lying opposite of Remus, and was now poking his side with his foot. Remus grabbed his foot and tickled it until Sirius promised to stop.

“Well we just need to ask someone who isn’t in the Order.” Harry tired to think of who he knew in the Ministry, until he remember an article in the Prophet about an Amelia Bones commenting on some trial about someone posing as a Potions Master and selling fake luck potions. If he remembered correctly, there was a Bones in his year. Sarah….Sophie….”Susan Bones!” Harry shouted, startling both Remus and Sirius.

“Bones? You mean Amelia Bones?” Sirius asked.

“No, he means Susan Bones, shes a Hufflepuff in his year.”

“Yes, I mean no but yes!” Harry exclaims as he jumped out of the chair he was in. “Susan Bones is in my year, but her aunt is Amelia Bones, someone who handles trials right? I remember coming across her name in the paper.”

Remus thought about it for a while, before a glint entered his eyes. “Yes, she was an auror, and is now the head of the Department Of Magical Law and Enforcement. She might be able to help us.”

Sirius stared at Remus, hope entering his face. “All we need to do is somehow talk to her without alerting anyone.”

Remus sighed. “I don’t know how we would. I cannot enter the Ministry without cause, as its known I am a werewolf and I would draw attention.”

“It’s a good thing I am going to the Ministry in a few days.” Smirked Harry. “I could see about trying to talk to her, say after my trial?”

Remus jumped up and that caused Sirius, who had been leaning on him, to fall flat on his face into the bed. He grabbed Harry and twirled around. Harry laughed as he felt his feet leave the floor, he would never have thought that telling these men about his past, that he would now be looking at getting out of his hated relatives home.

Remus stopped laughing and scowled at the door, Harry was about to ask was the problem was when he heard footsteps and then a knock on the door.

Rons voice came from the other side of the door. “Hey, Harry mate, Hermione wants us to go over the summer homework. I don’t want to but when mum heard her going on, both of them started to get on me about it and I don’t want to suffer alone.”

Harry sighed, he wanted to spend more time with Remus and Sirius. “I already finished mine Ron. I want to spend some time with Mooney and Padfoot as I don’t get to see them mu-“ Harry cut himself off when he heard stomping in the hallway.

“Harry Potter! You come out and get your homework done now! Don’t lie about having it finished. I will not be going over it on the train again this year. Letters are coming any day now and either of us could be a prefect and that means we will have to spend time patrolling the train.” Hermione yelled through the door. Harry thumped his head on Remus shoulder and groaned. He didn’t want to deal with this today. Mrs. Weasley had given them the day off from cleaning to go through their trunks to take note if they needed anything replaced and to go over their homework.

“Well, this is going to be fun.” Harry squirmed until Remus let him down. Looking at the 2 men who looked grumpy at being disturbed, he smiled. “Well I don’t know how this is going to go when they find out I _actually_ did do my homework.”

Turning around and opening the door he saw the stern glare on Hermiones face and Ron was glowering at the floor. Without saying a word, he crossed the hall and entered his room. As he pulled out his trunk to get his homework, he heard the other 2 follow him. He pulled out the scrolls for potions and charms. He turned around and showed them.

“See, all done. These are my potions and Charms essays. The others are buried somewhere in here.”

Hermione ripped them out of his hands, and Harry stared at her in shock. She unfurled them and started to read. The longer she read the more her scowl darkened. Huffing she rolled them up and glared at Harry.

“Where did you get these?” She asked.

Harry snapped out of his shock, “what do you mean _where did I get them_? I wrote them while I was trapped at the Dursleys.”

Hermione shook her head. “Harry, these are almost perfect, there is no way you could have done these. Who did you ask to do them for you? I will not tolerate you using your name to have someone do work you need to do. We are in school, if you don’t know how to do this, then you will fail the exams.”

Harry stared at her, then he shook his head and took the essays out of her hands before she could react. Seeker reflexes come in handy in any situation. He placed them back in his trunk and faced them. “I did them, and when I turn them in, you can request the teacher to triple check in any way to make sure I was the one who did them.” With that he grabbed his trunk and walked back towards his godfathers room.

Sirius looked up from the book he was reading and Mooney stood up from picking up some chocolate wrappers left on the floor.

“Can you charm this trunk so that only I can open it? And you guys too. I don’t want anyone going into it and taking my stuff.” Harry asked, dropping his trunk onto the bed with a thud. Mooney took out his wand and muttered some charms and the trunk glowed and settled, leaving a small glowing thread on the handle.

“When you want to open it grab the handle and turn it like a key and say Fire Lily. Its what your dad called your mom. No one but us would know about it.” Mooney said with a smile as he placed his wand back into its holder. Harry walked up to the trunk and turned the handle like he said and said the password with a little bit of a choke to his voice. It opened and Harry closed it with a bit more peach to his mind then he was used to.

Crawling back into the bed, he slid close to Sirius and then Remus laid down next so that Harry was between them. It was quiet, all of them looking at the ceiling and letting their thoughts wander.

“What did mom call dad? He called her Fire Lily, but did she have a nickname for him?” Harry asked quietly.

“Well between calling him a child and a moron, she did have one or two that she called him. When she was pregnant with you, she would call him dad and it would cause him to smile so much that sometimes I thought his face would split. He would get up and hug her and place his hands on her stomach and kiss it. He was so excited for you to come into the world. Then there was the one time I walked in to surprise them and I heard her call him he….. actually I don’t think you need to know that one.” Sirius turned towards Harry. “Lily came from a muggle life, while James was brought up in the wizarding world. Their home was a mismatch of both. Lily had so much fun trying to get muggle things to work with magic. She had planned to go for her charms mastery after you were a bit more grown. She already had her paper written, she just needed to take the test.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine the house, with magic like the Weasleys home and things from the Dursleys house. For some reason he pictured a red headed woman leaning over a washer and cursing while sparks flew around her. He smiled and cuddled into Sirius chest, and a moment later he felt Remus wrap his arms around the two of them and squeeze Harry until he started laughing.

* * *

Hours later Harry finally left the protection of the room and traveled into the kitchen with Remus to get some Supper. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around and when she saw them enter, she pointed to two seats and brought plates loaded with a roast dinner to place infront of them.

“Harry dear, Hermione is worried you may have not done your homework properly. Would you like me to go over it for you? I know a thing or two from my years.” Mrs. Weasley shot him a stern look.

“I already looked over them Molly, but thank you for making sure he is doing his work. There were a few things I made him re-do, but other than that, he has it all done.” Remus said between bites, while looking down at his plate. Harry almost reacted to the lie coming from his honorary godfather but managed to keep his face neutral and nodded.

“OK well, as long as you are doing your work and not copying works from other people.” Mrs. Weasley turned back to her dinner preparing.

Harry sighed, happy that there was not going to be any drama tonight, well until the fireplace light up and Severus Snape walked through. His face was neutral until he laid eyes on Harry, then a sneer was shot his way.

“Well Potter, I see you have been causing enough issues since your arrival. Honeslty, going out in the night and causing so many issues for the Order because of using magic. Honestly, do you think rules don’t apply to you?”

Harry took a deep breath, he knew he needed to be the bigger person here. He was done being the potion masters punching bag. If he gave no reason for his anger, then hopefully he would be left alone.

“Im sorry Professor Snape, sir, I don’t have an excuse on why I was out so late. I lost track of time, and I tried to rush home with my cousin before it got to dark.” Keeping his face neutral, he kept his eyes cast downward in a show of remorse.

Snape sneered even more but sat down as far as he could. “There will be a meeting soon, the Headmaster will arrive shortly.” As he said that Bill, Mr. Weasley and Tonks walked into the room.

“Sorry cub, I wasn’t aware and well, if you finished why don’t you go up and tell Sirius to come down. I left a book on your bed I think you might like.” Remus smiled at him, and nodded towards the door.

* * *

Closing the door after informing Sirius, Harry walked over to his bed and grabbed the package wrapped in brown paper. Opening it, he took out on old charms textbook. Lifting the cover, his breath stuttered.

Property of Lily Evans, 3rd year charms, Griffindor.

Laying down, he started to go through it and reading the ntoes his mum had placed in the margins, sometimes running his fingers over the clean scrawl of her writing.


End file.
